Freshly Cut Flowers
by Emelinee
Summary: Ginny cracked. She has finally gotten sick of Harry, the trio and all that jazz. What will she turn to? Or rather... who? GWDM Later


**Freshly Cut Flowers**

_Ginny is a rebel. What now? She finally breaks away from her life. Slightly different AU because she has her own group of friends and dorm mates. And I think Colin Creevey disappeared. A little dirty language... okay a lot.  
_

I didn't even check grammar. What now. Soo…. This is so completely random and I hope you like it. Hopefully this wasn't a one-time-bout of writing and then I'll die from writer's block. Yay…. RR POR FAVOR!

--------------

"Ginny are you awake?"

"Lispeth, have you seen my bloody sock?"

"Where is that paper? Professor Henricks _said_ it was due… it has to be due!"

"Danny, can you please more you monkey-boned, funky-ass—"

"…Oh, shit!"

The last had been followed by a small crash that erupted from the cramped, bustling dormitory.

Inside, five of Gryffindor's best sixth years were crazily scared for their lives, in many different cases. Four of them were in fact getting duly ready for classes, which began in less than ten minutes. They had all woken up too late for breakfast, which wasn't that strange for the close-knit group.

"Gin? You okay?" muttered Lispeth, one of the sixth years, hurriedly as she squatted besides a sad lump of red bed sheets that had taken residence on the floorboards besides the bed. A muffled groan was elicited from the lump.

In fact, that had been the small crash that had occurred only a few moments ago.

"FUCK!" the redhead screamed.

"Ginny!" chastised Danny, who had dropped her Deluxe Witch-tastic Bristle Brush to the floor with a clatter at mid-stroke.

"God dammit, woman! Don't scare me like that!" that was Lispeth.

"Honestly Gin, you gotta control your language," pestered Danny.

"Ha—Red controlling her language? She'll tell you to go to—"

"Go to hell!"

"—hell," Constance, Ginny's best friend, finished matter-of-factly.

The other four smiled as Constance managed once more to completely call out Ginny.

"You're so predictable," scoffed Corin softly as she searched through her book-filled trunk.

"Ready girls?" Lispeth called out with her Versaci handbag and designer glasses. "Gin… honestly now. You have like… negative minutes to get ready."

"Actually, she's right," said Corin as she glanced at the grandfather hanging on the wall.

"Fuck you all," Ginny muttered as she detangled herself from the bed sheets and found herself to the bathroom. After about two minutes, a soft knock sounded on the door through to Ginny.

"Hey Gin-baby, they left so… I guess I'm here waiting for you," echoed Constance's voice in the bathroom. "You ready yet?

"Yo bitch, I'm good," said Ginny, looking absolutely perfect and emerging from the bathroom ready. The two best friends made their way down to the common room, books at the ready to make it to Transfiguration first to meet up with the girls.

Constance had been the first person that Ginny had met on the Train and they had hit off automatically. The two had been best friends ever since. Back as first years, the two had been the most nerdiest there was (well, maybe except for Corin… she was pretty nerdy). But they had known nothing about guys except that they were hot and didn't like nail polish. Well, that wasn't true. Ginny sure had known a hellova lot about boys, but not in _that_ sense. She was a huge tomboy and still kind of was, except with the girls touch.

Constance Dandy was nearly the same. She had only had one brother, Franky, and they had been the best of friends. That had really helped for her because her and Franky were foster children with lost, druggy parents and a being moved from house to house, each one worse than the previous. Constance had taught herself all types of music, sports, education… she was pretty versatile. She may get along pretty well with the guys at Hogwarts but, let's get it straight: she's too cool for them. She did however love Quidditch and was damn good at it. However, with all her personal issues, she had never had the need to play here at Hogwarts. Ginny would once again have to agree that, yes, she was too damn good for Hogwarts.

"Ms. Weasley! Ms. Dandy! 5 points from Gryffindor. You're late again!" Professor McGonagall chastised, barely turning from the chalkboard. The two witches rolled their eyes at the McGonagall and took their usual seats in the back.

The girls smiled at their posse. Corin was reading, per usual, because she was seated next to Carlan Dominican who was from Whales. He was a shy, cute little boy who was cool for being short and that was about it. Danny—the fashion esque one of the bunch—was reading her _Exclusive_ _Witch Design_ with Lispeth beside her painting her nails and occasionally jotting down some lyrics that she worked on. On the other side of the room was the guys.

Charlie West and Jeremiah Fenkins, the two hotties of Gryffindor's sixth years. It is heard that Charlie is third, behind a first Harry Potter and a second Draco Malfoy. Charlie was the skateboarder type and even loved to ride it around school, which Ginny through was _oh so_ mature. Phaton Danly and Jimmy Green were the other two of the group. Phaton was down-right gorgeous as he was a model in the Muggle world. As for Jimmy, he had a huge obsession with Constance. He follows her around like mad and tries to get her attention but it always fails.

"Psst! Dandy!"

…

"PSST! Dandyyyyy… Turn around… now… Dandy… turn around… Dan—"

"Mr. Green!" McGonagall shrieked, shocking the classroom from their boredom reverie. "I'm positive that because Ms. Dandy is choosing to ignore you, that she does _not_ wish to turn around because, being the… good student that she is, she would not like to speak with you as she is currently learning! I suggest you do the same!"

That had Jimmy shut up for about ten seconds.

That was before a small piece of parchment sailed over Ginny's head and landed right between their open notebooks. If the room had been completely silent, a small growl would have been heard. Ginny sighed, nudging Constance that she shouldn't worry about it.

Grasping the crumpled parchment tightly, Ginny turned swiftly as McGonagall's back was turned and launched the parchment in the middle of Jimmy's forehead without mercy.

Bahaha!

Before she knew it, Jimmy had pulled his arm back and launched the parchment right back at Ginny's head.

Clearly, being the more mature of the group, Ginny had decided not to play silly, cutesy games and simply reached back and flipped him off.

She only heard him scoff when the doors to the classroom banged open and everyone, even old Baxter in the corner, had woken up and whipped their heads around. Well, Ginny hadn't moved. She was out of it today. Today was not her day.

"Potter?" McGonagall called out and the rest of the class stared shocked as… _Harry Potter_ had opened the door.

"Sorry 'bout this, Professor, but I need to borrow Ginny," explained Ginny's previous lifelong crush in a rich, rough voice that was teasing to… pretty much every girl there.

Except for Ginny. Ginny was over it.

There are no words to describe how red her face had gotten that day. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. She knew what it was about—Quidditch. Duh. That was pretty obvious. But did everyone have to look back at her? EH!?

Ginny regained focus and then looked up to a slightly shocked McGonagall and then let her beet red self look back at Harry who looked at her with his deep green eyes, innocent but full of yearning.

No, this time it wasn't about Quidditch.

"Well, I suppose. But since she was already late, you can't keep her that long, alright Potter?" McGonagall compromised, giving him the look.

Harry looked away for a second. "No problem, Professor. Only a second. Gin?"

Why?! WHY OH WHY? She didn't understand… why did he have to use her nickname?

With a sigh, Ginny stood up and went to follow Harry out the classroom. She knew Constance was trying hard not to laugh and Charlie had glared a hole through Harry, who was completely oblivious, and she was positive that she had heard whistle. If she ever found that mucker…

"Uh… Gin?" Harry uttered. Ginny had been staring out into space again. "Are you okay? You looked like you were a little distance yesterday and… last night… and—are you okay, Gin?"

"Huh?" she said startled. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. What's up? I'm going to guess it's not about Quidditch, huh."

Harry glanced away, up and to the right like he always did when he was nervous. Nope, it wasn't about Quidditch. "It's actually something I should've told you earlier and in more of private conditions but… well…"

He fell silent and she frowned. The corridor was otherwise empty and she knew that whatever he had to say to her was definitely not about Quidditch as she had assumed… will he just tell her already?

"Harry, what?" she blurted, something unlike her to Harry.

His round green eyes stared at her as he took a deep breath. "Ron, Hermione and I are going to look for Horcruxes," he said quietly and in a rush.

Whatever it was, she did not expect that. She stared him, stock-still as Harry was eyeing her rather nervously. Her breath had left her and she wasn't sure how to react to this. The trio… was leaving?

"Without ME!?" he screamed, shocking both herself and Harry. He stuttered.

"Listen, Gin. It really isn't anything personal," Harry tries to reason quickly. "We just… we know you are damn good at your hexes and… and you helped us at the Ministry too but… this is Voldemort. I don't want you hurt. I didn't even want you to come to Hogwarts this year because if… if he comes back and takes you or hurts you or ki… if he does _anything_ to you… I wouldn't be able to take it, Gin! It'll be my fault!"

She wasn't even understanding this. She wanted to fight. "I can fight! I can sure as hell find the Horcruxes with you and I won't be a burden!" she was desperate.

"No, Ginny," he ordered sternly. "I won't let you."

"And who the hell do you think you are, eh?" she yelled, her temper rising.

"Ginny…"

"NO! For _too_ long I've waiting, being the fucking fourth wheel! Harry! Do you really understand what the hell you are doing? Leaving me?!" she let out a strangled cry, trying to release some of her emotion. "You _still_ think I'm Ron's little fucking sister. Well, guess what?! I'M GROWN UP NOW, HARRY!" Did you ever really notice me? Even when we… we dated last year!? This is all why you wanted to break up with me? Because you had to save the fucking world and I'm too little and stupid to go with you? So that's it, eh?"

"Ginny, you are blowing this way out of proportion!" screamed Harry. "There is no way you are too little or stupid. I don't want you to get hurt! You need to help protect the people here! With Dumbledore gone—"

"Screw that!" she countered, shoving him a little. "You don't even want to deal with me! You're just making up an excuse so that I don't tag along and be Ron's little sister, well fuck! I've had enough. You go ahead, fine! Find the fucking Horcruxes with _Ron _and _Hermione_ because you three are _always_ doing stuff, being the cool people, well have you ever though about me? Being left behind as always because I apparently can't defend myself?"

"No—"

"I don't care, Harry," she said sternly without waiver, staring him deep in his eyes, matching her deep blue with his startling green. "I. Don't. Fucking. Care. You—you treated me like shit forever and I've never gotten anything in return. I got to go out with you for a fucking month—whatever! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! Don't worry about me anymore. That's what you want, right? So now you don't have to worry about me being DEAD! GOOD BYE!"

With that, she stormed away from a paralyzed Harry and threw open the door to the classroom, stalking back to her empty seat.

The whole class, including McGonagall stared at her like she was an alien. Was she _really_ mad at Harry Potter? She figured they had all heard their argument, or rather her screaming, and she, once more, didn't care.

She ignored them all, pissed beyond belief. Folding her arms, she leaned back and looked for an escape. She glanced around and quickly grabbed the bottle of black nail polish that Lispeth had used.

Fuck this.


End file.
